


An Open Letter

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hamilton References, I almost forgot and that's the reason I wrote this dang thing lol, I rly hate Ross, Not for all of it tho, Ross gets what's coming to him lol, Screenplay/Script Format, Team as Family, in case u didn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: A rewrite of the cut Adams Administration rap from Hamilton (It's on the mixtape if you want to hear it, or you can find it on youtube) in script form and based in the MCU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The Avengers belong to Marvel, and technically the 'rap' belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda, this is just a re-write.
> 
> Rated T just to be safe.

Nobody knows how the video got out. Stark employees refuse to comment, hackers wish it had been them, and every person in the state of New York who does anything even remotely connected to video shooting and production has sworn 50 times over that they have nothing to do with it.

Still, the video plays. A simple Google search will lead you to it, and it ends up in Times Square sporadically, usually during tourist season, but never on the same date twice. It has no schedule, it just shows up, plays about 5 times in a row, and then disappears without a trace. The authorities have stopped trying to get it down quickly, especially after the person the video is about starts taking offence. After all, how could they stop the execution of justice?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Fade In_

_Int. Avengers Tower - Commons Room_

_(Avengers team minus Banner are sitting on couches, everyone in their mission suits, Iron Man doesn't have the helmet on)_

 

**Iron Man**

An open letter to the  
Arrogant  
Anti-charismatic  
National embarrassment  
Known as Gen'ral Thaddeus Ross

 

**Black Widow and Hawkeye**

Shiiiiiii-

 

**Captain America**

The man's irrational, claims that we're in league  
With HYDRA in some vast international intrigue

 

**Iron Man and Hawkeye**

B**** please!

 

**Black Widow**

You wouldn’t know what we're doing  
You’re always going berserk  
You always opt out of work  
Give our regards to the President   
Next time you rant about our lack of moral compass  
At least we do our job up in this rumpus

 

**Thor**

The line is behind us  
We crossed it again  
While the gen'ral lost it again  
Aw, such a rough life  
Better run and tell your boss  
That Bruce is in NYC again  
Let me ask you a question,

 

**Thor and Hawkeye**

Who sits

 

**Hawkeye**

At your desk when you're in Massachusetts  
They were calling you a dick back in 06  
And you haven’t done anything new since  
You’re a nuisance with no sense

 

**Hawkeye and Iron Man**

You'll die of irrelevance

 

**Iron Man**

Go ahead you can call Bruce the devil  
You aspire to his level,  
You've reached malevolence  
Say hi to the President  
And the spies all around me  
Maybe they can confirm  
I don’t care if I kill your career with this video  
In fact I wish for it, you deserve so much more 

 

**All**

Sit down Ross   
YOU FAT MOTHER F****

 

_(Bruce Banner enters room)_

**Bruce Banner**

Guys? What are you doing? Is that a-

 

_(Video cuts off with Bruce Banner fully in frame, reaching for the camera)_

~~~~~~~~

So yeah, nobody cares about the video playing anymore. In fact, most of the citizens looked forward to it, and some of the people in charge of the billboards in Times Square even started playing it of their own accord. And if some people started adding more proof of ex-General Thaddeus Ross being a jerk, well, nobody was worse off for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it! Sorry if this was kind of an awkward script thingy, it's my first time writing one :/
> 
> I just really loved this rap, and then was thinking, "hey, what if the Avengers did smth like this??" So yeah. (Ps, the person who keeps getting it in Times Square is 10000% Daisy Johnson.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
